no_game_no_lifefandomcom-20200223-history
Sora
|color2 = |Name = Sora |Kanji = 空 |Kana = そら |Roumaji = Sora |AKA = (Imanity-go) 『　　』 (with Shiro) |Image = 1388297215_1_4_01c9e2288e699659254925acb98fae23_thumb.jpg |Image-size = 200px |Caption = |Race = Imanity |Gender = Male |Age = 18 |Hair = Maroon (anime), Black (light novel) |Eyes = Red |Affiliation = Elchea Federation |Occupation = NEET, King of Elchea |Height = |Weight = |Appearance = |Skin = |Attire = |Status = Alive |Family = Shiro (step-sister) |Friends = Stephanie Dola Jibril |Allies = Clammy Zell Feel Nilvalen |Enemies = |Light Novel = Volume 1 |Anime = Episode 1 |Manga = Chapter 1 |Japanese = Yoshitsugu Matsuoka |English = }} Abandoned by his parents, Sora is a brilliant NEET (Not in Education, Employment, or Training) hikikomori (shut-in) gamer along with his step-sister, Shiro which formed 『　　』. He does not take life very seriously and is pretty much a good for nothing gamer. One day, he and his sister are called into an alternate world after they defeated Tet in chess. He is the main male protagonist of No Game No Life. Appearance Sora is tall and thin with spiky maroon hair, and constantly wears a sly grin on his face. Under his eyes are dark bags which are probably due to excessive gaming with no signs of rest. Personality Despite being a NEET and a Shut in, Sora is extremely outgoing and confident, and is not afraid to plays games with people face to face, even when they're cheating. He is also extremely manipulative, what he calls negotiating skills. This fits into his play style, as while Shiro is excellent at logic and computing, Sora can read people and predict what their next move is, using this knowledge to beat them. However, if he is separated from Shiro by so much as a closed door he becomes a spineless, cowardly wreck, and only returns to his former self if he is able to see her. He views his sister as his equal and partner, but is also protective of her, such as putting his body between her and the ground when he thought they were going to hit hard when first arriving in the world of Disboard. Strengths Despite being a shut-in, Sora is extroverted and has no problems dealing with people. While not as intelligent as Shiro, he is shown to have a brilliant IQ. Rather than computing numbers like Shiro, Sora can rapidly compute what his opponents are going to do based on observing their behaviour and motivations. He was even able to learn to read Inamity in one hour. He is also highly manipulative, convincing an Inn owner to let them stay four nights. He is also good at war and romance games. Weaknesses While brilliant, Sora is not as smart as his sister, and through his own admission can't play games like high level chess games effectively. Also despite being a shut in, he is also slightly perverted, and desires a girlfriend for himself, with his lust leading to a linguistic mistake that causes Stephanie to fall in love with him, and causes him to receive a scolding from Shiro. Finally, his biggest weakness is his reliance on Shiro. If he is accidentally separated from her by so much as a door, he becomes a quivering, spineless coward. Character Sora is 18 years old. He later becomes king after winning a game and therefore his sister becomes queen. He lives with his step-sister Shiro, and was abandoned by his parents at a young age. After that Sora pledged to be there for his sister no matter what. Sora cares about his step-sister Shiro very much, and like her has sibling complex, being with her at all time and panicking if they're not in the same room together. His sibling complex toward his sister doesn't keep him from hitting on other girls (mostly Stephanie Dola). Trivia * means sky in Japanese, possibly referencing his usual carefree and somewhat airheaded personality. It also means emptiness. *Sora and Shiro's surname was said to be "Nai" by the author.Translated from Twitter post by author This can be interpreted that their surname is literally Nai or that they have no surname, as in Japanese means none. It can also be interpreted as a joke, because when combined with their first name, means "not empty" or "not Sora". Images :See Sora/Image Gallery for a collection of the character's images Sora Character Info.png Screen Shot 2014-04-27 at 11.47.52 PM.png|Sora without Shiro References pl:Sora Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Imanity Category:Main characters